


The funeral

by destielmustbecanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Flashbacks, Funeral, Ghost Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, No Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Castiel, Suicidal Castiel, Suicide Attempt, can you read that, happy ending and unhappy ending too, please
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmustbecanon/pseuds/destielmustbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primero: perdonad por haber escrito esto, no me gustan las cosas tristes, e intento que todo lo que escribo tenga un final feliz, pero esto surgió de repente y lo escribí, me gusto desde el primer momento que tuve la idea, el hecho de el amor loco desesperado que tenían el uno por el otro, tan fuerte y pensé que pese a lo triste que es este One shot se podía ver eso,  me inspire en una canción, aunque solo en ciertas frases en realidad. Y no sé,  me gusto aunque es algo (o muy) melancólico, no es el echo del suicidio, la perdida, ni la desesperación en sí, sino es más la fuerza con la que se amaban, siempre queriendo lo mejor para el otro. Me explico Dean vuelve porque quiere que sea feliz y puede que le olvide pero él quería que Cas estuviera bien, y Castiel acaba con su vida para no abandonar a Dean, si es verdad que también es porque no quiere estar sin él, pero lo único que pensó es que no quería hacer esperar a Dean.</p><p>Segundo: me vuelvo a disculpar porque creo que por mucho que me disculpe no cambiara el hecho de lo triste que es. Y bueno muchas gracias por leer, realmente le agradezco haberlo leído, y bueno si comentas lo que te ha parecido me harías un poco más feliz. Adoro los comentarios!!!</p></blockquote>





	The funeral

Le animaron para salir de la cama, él no podía hacerlo, él no pensaba dar el último adiós, no podía bien definir que sentía, miedo, tristeza, rabia y soledad, nada agradable.

 

No quería salir de su habitación no merecería la pena, no quería volver a lo de antes, no quería ser el chico triste y solitario que fue anteriormente, no era eso lo que más le dolía, el no quiso perder a Dean, y sin poder evitarlo lo hizo.

 

Sabía que estaba preocupando a todos sus familiares, él no quería molestarles aunque les odiase a la mayoría, él quería estar bien, quería a Dean de vuelta, pero no iba a ser posible.

 

Ante el un viejo traje que le prestaron y la gabardina que tanto le gustaba a Dean, sabía que a Dean le gustaba por eso siempre la llevaba, el seguía sin querer salir de su habitación.

 

Una vez salió de su oscura habitación se miró al espejo, se veía derrotado pero él sabía que no podía verse de otra manera.

 

Le acompañaron en silencio, el único ruido presente fue el motor del impala que ahora conducía Sam.

 

Una vez bajo del coche sintió como si se formase un nudo en su cuello, no podía respirar, camino en silencio e intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control.

 

Todo el autocontrol que pensaba tener se esfumo cuando llego a su tumba, sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar y poco a después a temblar histéricamente, él estaba allí por su culpa, el no volverá a estar, jamás podrá abrazarle, ya no tenía hombro en el que llorar, no tenía a la persona que más quería.

 

Empezó la ceremonia que solo logro que Castiel sintiese que iba a caerse y morir de dolor, una idea que no le pareció estúpida, se encontraría con Dean.

 

Espanto (o lo intento) esa idea de su cabeza.

 

Una vez acabada la ceremonia quiso quedarse, nadie dijo nada en contra, que le iban a decir.

 

Se sentó al lado de la tumba y dejo salir todas sus emociones al fin, sintiéndose como toda la mierda salía a través de sus lágrimas mientras abrazo sus piernas –“lo siento Dean”- al fin dijo, Castiel llevaba desde el accidente sin hablar –“fue mi culpa, lo siento”- se disculpó de nuevo –“yo lo provoque”-

 

Flashback

 

-“Dean, no hace falta”- dio dos zancadas para llegar a Dean quien andaba más rápido –“venga Cas, no me cuesta nada preparar una comida para ti, tu pide lo que quieras cariño sabes que te lo daré”- dijo parándose –“pero no quería molestarte, Dean”- dijo Castiel –“¿molestarme tu? No puedes, además aun no sabes cuan de buenas son mis dotes en la cocina, preparo unas hamburguesas para chuparse los dedos”- le sonrió a Castiel quien se lamio el labio inconscientemente.

 

Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Castiel para que le mirara a los ojos y le beso con cariño –“te quiero, y si quieres tener un día en casa solo tú y yo, lo tendremos, si quieres que cocine para ti, lo are, no me cuesta nada, además tú no puedes obligarme a hacer nada de lo que me pidas, porque no es necesario”- dijo –“pero no quiero que dejes tirado a Sam por mi”- rechisto –“venga Cas, Sammy lo entenderá, deja de creer que me molesta esta tontería”- dijo mirando a Castiel para ver si dejaba de poner escusas, a él también le apetecía muchísimo un día solo él y Cas, se moría de ganas.

 

Siempre estaban tan ocupados y sin poder evitarlo se estaban alegando el uno del otro, no esperaba que Castiel después de aferrarse a él le pidiera que no se fuera, que quería que estuviera con él, que quería una comida romántica y tener a su Dean para el solo todo el día, él no podía decirle no a eso, Cas adorable hijo de perra, él le amaba y adoraba hacer feliz a Castiel, así que en un instante decidió concederle ese deseo a Castiel, no esperaba que Castiel se sintiese mal por tenerle para él, claro que comprendía que Cas pensaba más en lo que él quería antes de lo que quería el mismo, pero Dean solo quería estar con Castiel.

 

-“Cas, ya, además ya estamos a nada de la tienda, deja de quejarte, yo quiero pasar el día contigo también”- dijo caminando hacia la tienda cogiendo la mano de Castiel quien sonrió convencido de que no estaba siendo una molestia.

 

Entraron alegremente, la tiendecita del pueblo era pequeñita y lo único abierto en ese momento así que decidieron ir a comprar allí, nada más entrar se encontraron con un panorama que no esperaban, nada más y nada menos que un atraco.

 

Castiel se quedó congelado al ver que el arma apuntaba hacia Dean, en cambio Dean se puso tenso e intento ver la salida a la desastrosa situación –“no tienes por qué hacerle daño a nadie”- dijo Dean mientras lentamente empujaba a Castiel tras el –“tu solo quieres el dinero, me imagino, cogelo y vete”- siguió diciéndole Dean –“no haremos nada para detenerte”- aseguro, cosa que momentos después se podía dar por hecho que era una mentira.

 

El hombre que se ocultaba el rostro y apuntaba con el arma a Dean se relajó creyendo que lo que dijo Dean era cierto, pero un estúpido con complejo de héroe salto a atacarle para quitarle el arma al hombre haciendo que disparasen a Dean justo encima de la cadera en el lado izquierdo.

 

Dean se cayó en el suelo por el dolor, Castiel se lanzó para aguantarle la cabeza en alto –“llamad a una ambulancia”- grito pero nadie se movió –“que llaméis a una ambulancia”- grito más fuerte, al fin decidieron moverse y llamaron, Dean seguía tirado en el suelo sangrando mientras intentaba no rendirse, Castiel solo podía acariciar su cabello y besarle para ver a Dean sonreír, para que siguiese luchando –“Dean, te quiero no me abandones”- le pidió suplicante mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo –“no lo are Cas”- dijo.

 

La ambulancia llego, demasiado tarde.

 

Fin flashback

 

-“lo siento, Dean cariño, lo siento”- dijo acariciando la fotografía que había allí –“porque tuve que ser tan estúpido egoísta, porque me protegiste”- dijo expresando la rabia contenida –“no quiero perderte, Dean” susurro.

 

Sam camino hasta Castiel, tenía que llevarlo de nuevo a casa de su hermano, normalmente Cas iría a su casa pero ahora esa casa estaba repleta de recuerdos, el olor de Dean, su ropa, fotos, todo lo que compartieron y que no podían volver a compartir.

 

Sam también se sentía derrotado, el solo tenía a Dean y ahora estaba solo, le arrebataron a su hermano por motivos estúpidos y fáciles de haber evitado.

 

Castiel se percató de la presencia de Sam y se levantó –“Cas, tengo que llevarte a casa de tu hermano”- dijo Sam –“Castiel, no me llames Cas”- pidió y Sam asintió mientras dejaba que Castiel se despidiera, solo fue un simple adiós pero para Castiel fue determinante, se había despedido para siempre.

 

Castiel se sentó en la parte trasera del impala y espero a Sam, él también tenía que despedirse.

 

Tuvo que esperar por un buen rato pero no le importó, lo comprendía.

 

Sam volvió y en silencio fueron a casa de Gabriel para dejar a Castiel, se despidieron sin más y Castiel entro en la casa y se encerró en la que fue su habitación cuando estuvo dentro se deshizo de toda la ropa que llevaba y se puso un pijama, metió la gabardina en una bolsa y la dejo al fondo del armario.

 

Se metió en su cama e intento dormir, pero solo tenía pesadillas con ese momento en el que Dean no le respondió, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, sus pulmones se detuvieron junto a su corazón, el ya no estaba allí.

 

No podía dormir, solo podía pensar y pensar, él tenía la culpa, se sentía tan enfermo, se sentía culpable, triste, solo, no podía parar de llorar y el dolor en su pecho no cesaba, si fuese posible el moriría de tristeza.

 

Se le paso por la cabeza, pero no podía, él se lo prometió a Dean, él no podía, no debía, no –“lo siento Dean”- dijo, se fue al baño, sabía que abría alguna allí, y así era, volvió a la habitación.

 

Se sentó en el suelo y miro su muñeca, si te fijabas y con la luz adecuada podías notar el cambio de color de su piel allí donde estaban sus antiguas cicatrices, miro, e intento pensar que era mala idea, que no debía, que no le serviría de nada y aunque era así él lo hizo esperando ser lo suficiente valiente para reunirse con Dean.

 

No lo fue.

 

Dos horas después consiguió dormir, y aunque tuvo pesadillas solo tuvo que apretar su herida y sentir que el único dolor que tenía era el físico aunque fuese mentira.

 

Cinco días habían pasado, Gabriel intento que parara, ni siquiera intento esconderlo, pero el no paro.

 

De nuevo se encontraba debatiendo que debía hacer eres un cobarde Castiel se decía a sí mismo, sin pensarlo más decidió dejar el miedo de lado, el iría con Dean.

 

De repente la atmosfera se volvió un poco más fría y noto como unos brazos le rodeaban y le quitaban a cuchilla de las manos lanzándola al suelo –“parate Cas, se feliz por mi”- escucho un susurro.

 

Era Dean.

 

-“¿Por qué?”- pregunto, él sabía que sin Dean se sentía vacío, él era de los pocos que le hicieron sentir amor, jamás se sintió realmente amado, siempre pensó que era una molestia, un error, siempre creyó que le odiaban y que la única razón que tenían para soportarle era porque daba pena.

 

Pero Dean fue diferente él le amaba de verdad, le hizo sentir importante y le hizo ver que no estaba solo que el quizás no tuvo siempre las mejores compañías pero que aun así tenia a personas que le querían y solo pensaban en su bienestar.

 

Ahora ya no confiaba en esa afirmación, aunque había personas que se lo intentaban demostrar.

 

-“Cas, no te hagas daño por favor”- Cas, nadie más le llamaría así jamás, solo Dean, él era el único, él era… él fue…en el pasado él fue especial, se recordó a si mismo que él no podía estar allí, solo era su mente, él estaba loco.

 

-“yo quiero estar contigo”- dijo, no le importaba si ya se había ido su cordura, realmente se sentía como si Dean estuviera allí, intentando protegerle.

 

Aun así, jamás podrían estar juntos, si eso no fuese su mente, si realmente eso fuese real, jamás podría tener a Dean de nuevo, no tendría sus abrazos, no tendría su sonrisa, solo tendría esperanzas y una tortura realmente maliciosa, le tendría pero en realidad no.

 

-“Cas, solo intentalo”- pidió intentando abrazarle, pero el aun no era capaz, se sorprendió cuando pudo apartar la cuchilla –“Cas yo me iré, pero intenta ser feliz por mí y al final, cuando ya seas mayor y hagas vivido una vida plena yo seguiré esperándote”- dijo mientras seguía por el camino que debió tomar antes.

 

-“está bien, lo intentare”-

 

Dos meses después Castiel murió.

 

-“Dean siento haberte echo esperar”- dijo sonriendo –“ojala me hubieras echo esperar más Cas”- dijo mirando hacia abajo –“lo siento”- se disculpó, Dean asintió –“lo sé, pero no intentaste ser feliz por mi”- dijo –“si lo intente, pero no podía ser feliz por ti, quería ser feliz contigo”- dijo acercándose a Dean –“¿me odias?”- pregunto –“no podría Cas, lo sabes”-

**Author's Note:**

> Primero: perdonad por haber escrito esto, no me gustan las cosas tristes, e intento que todo lo que escribo tenga un final feliz, pero esto surgió de repente y lo escribí, me gusto desde el primer momento que tuve la idea, el hecho de el amor loco desesperado que tenían el uno por el otro, tan fuerte y pensé que pese a lo triste que es este One shot se podía ver eso, me inspire en una canción, aunque solo en ciertas frases en realidad. Y no sé, me gusto aunque es algo (o muy) melancólico, no es el echo del suicidio, la perdida, ni la desesperación en sí, sino es más la fuerza con la que se amaban, siempre queriendo lo mejor para el otro. Me explico Dean vuelve porque quiere que sea feliz y puede que le olvide pero él quería que Cas estuviera bien, y Castiel acaba con su vida para no abandonar a Dean, si es verdad que también es porque no quiere estar sin él, pero lo único que pensó es que no quería hacer esperar a Dean.
> 
> Segundo: me vuelvo a disculpar porque creo que por mucho que me disculpe no cambiara el hecho de lo triste que es. Y bueno muchas gracias por leer, realmente le agradezco haberlo leído, y bueno si comentas lo que te ha parecido me harías un poco más feliz. Adoro los comentarios!!!


End file.
